


culture shock

by Birdschach



Series: Kinktober 2016 [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Frottage, Kinktober 2016, Leather Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: "The town nearby had some interesting stores," Cherche said, running into Stahl in the mess tent. "Plegian fashions are very different from anything we had in Rosanne, or even Chon'sin!""Is that right?" Stahl asked, looking up from his meal in interest. "Did you find anything you liked?""Oh, yes! I found an adorable new outfit, Minerva really seemed to love it as well!" Cherche exclaimed."Well, if Minerva liked it, it must be good," Stahl said, knowing how much Cherche trusted her faithful mount. "Perhaps you could show me sometime?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober Day 8 -Leather/Latex. I think I actually sort of got the kink right this time woo!

"The town nearby had some interesting stores," Cherche said, running into Stahl in the mess tent. "Plegian fashions are very different from anything we had in Rosanne, or even Chon'sin!"

"Is that right?" Stahl asked, looking up from his meal in interest. "Did you find anything you liked?"

"Oh, yes! I found an adorable new outfit, Minerva really seemed to love it as well!" Cherche exclaimed.

"Well, if Minerva liked it, it must be good," Stahl said, knowing how much Cherche trusted her faithful mount. "Perhaps you could show me sometime? After all our talks of other cultures, it'd be nice to see something from one neither of us know much about."

"Ah, well...if that's something you would be interested in," Cherche said, a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks. The wyvern rider had taken an interest in the cavalier, an interest she deeply hoped he shared. But so far, neither of them had made much of an attempt to move past friends. It was difficult to announce such interests during a war, even though the two spent more and more time together. "I suppose I could model it for you tonight, if you'd like to stop by my tent."

"That sounds great!" Stahl exclaimed, seeing some faint hope in the pink-haired woman's blush. "I'll be sure to stop by, Cherche. And I'll bring a late dinner for us!"

"Sounds like you're wanting to turn this into something of a date, Stahl." Cherche teased, before turning to leave. "I'll see you this evening! It's about time I fed and watered Minerva, though, so farewell for now!"

The knight was left blushing, surprised that Cherche had ferreted out his intentions so easily. They had teased back and forth about dating in the past, though neither of them took it that seriously. He wasn't sure if he hoped Cherche thought he was joking, or serious.

~X~

Hours later, after night had fallen over the camp, Stahl couldn't help but feel excited. He had brought a picnic basket with him, filled with both his favorite foods, and what he had noticed Cherche particularly liked as well. He felt a certain spring in his step, excited for an evening with Cherche. Regardless of if it turned out romantic or not, he knew it would be enjoyable.

Pausing at the entrance, he called out; "Cherche? Is it alright if I come on in?"

"Oh, yes! I've been ready for a bit, just waiting for you!" Cherche answered, quickly rising from her seat and walking to the center of her tent, wanting Stahl to have a full view of her as soon as he entered.

Pushing past the entry flap, Stahl stepped into the tent eagerly. When he saw Cherche in her new outfit, his heart nearly stopped. The wyvern rider had picked out a leather corset, black, with few adornments, and a matching set of leather pants and elbow length gloves. The simple black of the leather might have looked boring on its own, but it blended perfectly with her pale flesh and pink hair, augmenting the natural beauty the warrior held. The outfit offered support in all the right places, accentuating Cherche's curves perfectly, clinging tightly to her body and leaving little to the imagination while covering her completely. Stahl found he desperately wanted to see how she looked from behind, and as if she could read his mind, Cherche did a slow turn, allowing him to view her from every angle.

The way the leather clung to her, showing off her toned physique, and the way the corset shaped her chest, making her usually enchanting cleavage downright irresistible, it all did a number on Stahl. The knight thanked the gods he had neglected to remove most of his armor, for the plate at his waist hid the erection straining against his pants well. He had expected whatever outfit Cherche had picked out to look great on her, but this...this was something he had never expected. As if a dream he didn't know he had was coming true.

"Well? What do you think?" Cherche asked, as she came to a stop facing Stahl. "I think it's absolutely adorable!"

"I'm...well, I don't know if 'adorable' is really the right word," Stahl said, though he wasn't sure if it would be appropriate for him to describe Cherche in a way that came close to how he felt.

The wyvern rider's face fell. "Oh, Gods, you hate it, don't you?" Cherche said, "I've made a fool of myself, haven't I? I was just so sure you'd like this. I saw it in the store, and thought it was too cute!"

"Cherche, I...all I meant was that it...well, it goes a little bit beyond adorable for me," Stahl said, seeing no alternative but to admit how he felt about the outfit. "It's...well, to be honest, it's enchanting. You're so irresistible in that, that I..." the cavalier let that thought hang in the air, not sure if he should admit how badly he wanted her or keep it to himself.

"You like it then!" Cherche exclaimed, her smile returning. "I'm so glad, Stahl. I thought the leather was absolutely adorable, and when Minerva seemed to agree, I thought I should let you see it too!"

"I'm very...thankful," Stahl said, struggling to process the overwhelming desire he felt. Gods, he wanted her, needed her. He wondered if she had the slightest idea what that outfit was doing to him. The knight wasn't sure why it was so different, he had seen plenty of the Shepherds in leather armor, but this leather was definitely not designed for a battlefield. It would restrict movement too much, and was far too thin to turn a blade or arrow, offering the wearer no protection. "Now that I've seen it, I...I think I should go. I wouldn't want to impose."

"Nonsense! I invited you over, after all. I had hoped we could share some late-night conversation!" Cherche said, closing the gap between them and placing a hand on Stahl's shoulder. "Besides, we haven't so much as opened the picnic basket you brought!"

Stahl suddenly remembered the weight of the basket in his hand. He must be terribly distracted, for he of all people to forget about the meal they had planned. "Oh, of course, my mistake! It...well, it just slipped my mind."

"Here, I'll clear the table, and we can go ahead and enjoy our meal together!" Cherche said, turning towards a low table within her tent, and moving some clothes she had been mending while awaiting Stahl's arrival. She had to bend to clear the table, and Stahl found he could not help but ogle her, the way the leather clung to her was making his growing problem that much worse.

Once she was done, she turned back to face him, gesturing for him to place the basket on the table. She then noticed the knight still wore his armor. "Now, Stahl, I know it's easier to remain in your armor when you dine at the mess tent, but you're in a lady's...well, tent, now! Feel free to get more comfortable," Cherche said.

"I...I don't know. I think I'm plenty comfortable in my armor," he said, knowing how weak that excuse sounded. There was no way he could be _more_ comfortable in his riding armor than out of it.

"I insist!" Cherche said, and from the look she was giving him, Stahl knew there could be no argument. He began working pieces of his armor off slowly, starting with his gauntlets and greaves, then his pauldrons. His breastplate was next, and he tried to take his time, to give himself a moment to calm down, to think about anything other than the beautiful woman and her strangely enticing outfit. Finally, his faulds were the only piece of armor left. Luckily, in the act of removing his armor, he had calmed enough that he hoped his erection wouldn't be too obvious, so long as he sat quickly. He removed his last line of defense, leaving him in only his plain riding clothes, and sat, watching Cherche's face for any sign of her noticing. It seemed he was in the clear however, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Isn't that much better?" Cherche asked, taking a seat herself. She let Stahl do the honors of opening the basket and arranging the foods he had brought, excited by the prospect of their meal. 

However, as the two of them ate, she noticed something that disturbed her greatly. Stahl would not look at her. If she spoke, he would briefly make polite eye contact, but beyond that the knight would take interest in the decorations of her tent, or stare at his food as he ate. Once the meal was nearing a close, and Stahl had still not taken a single glance at her, she began to grow concerned. She could not know that Stahl simply didn't trust himself to look at her due to the feelings the leather she wore stirred up within him, and was still self-conscious from his trying to leave. When both were finished with their meals, she decided to confront him.

"Stahl, I've noticed something off about tonight," Cherche said, an icy tone Stahl had not heard much from her seeping into her voice. The knight gulped, wondering if she had in fact noticed his arousal earlier, and was planning to call him out on it. He had struggled to avoid looking at her, out of fear that those feelings would return when he had to stand, and that was something he did not want.

"Oh, uh...really? What seems to be the matter?" Stahl asked, breaking into a cold sweat. Still, he could not look at her, opting to look past her instead.

"Well, usually you focus on me whenever we speak, but...tonight it seems you're hardly looking at me. If the leather is really that bad, you can step out for a moment and I'll change, I just...it seems that you're purposefully avoiding looking at me."

"Ah, Cherche! It's not like that!" Stahl exclaimed, and the knight finally allowed himself to look at her. To his dismay, the leathers she wore brought all of his desires, all of his arousal back almost immediately. He felt his breath catch in his throat, and felt himself getting hard once more. "I promise, you're looking fantastic and I-" he began, trying to think of some sort of excuse for his actions that wouldn't give away his desires. After all, if Cherche felt he was being too forward, he could easily imagine having to deal with Minerva.

But Cherche cut him off, rising from the table. "I don't want you to lie to me any more, Stahl. Stand up, and tell me honestly what you think about this, okay?"

Stahl hesitated. If he stood, there was no way his arousal would go unnoticed. But the cool rage on Cherche's face brokered no argument. The knight stood, feeling his face flush as Cherche looked him up and down. Upon reaching his crotch, her eyes widened, and her face seemed to soften slightly. "Honestly? It's...well, it's been driving me crazy. I just...Gods, I didn't want to be too forward."

"Oh, I can see that, Stahl. I apologize, it just hurt to have you trying so hard to avoid looking at me," Cherche said, and in a few steps she had closed the gap between them. She lowered one of her hands, wrapping it gently around his clothed erection. "But knowing it's only because of how badly you wanted me? Well, that certainly changes things."

Stahl let out a desperate whimper, able to feel the smoothness of the leather glove she wore even through his trousers. Without a moment's hesitation, he raised his hands to her body, allowing himself to caress her, feeling the leather that had tempted him so much. "Gods, I want you, Cherche..." Stahl muttered, and Cherche pulled him into a passionate kiss, all the while guiding him towards her bed. With a twist, she broke their kiss, and pushed Stahl down onto the bed. She was on him immediately, tugging his pants off, while Stahl worked his shirt over his shoulders. Cherche began undoing the knots at the back of her corset, but Stahl signaled for her to stop.

"I'd...I think I'd like it if you stayed in that outfit..." he admitted, his face turning scarlet.

"Oh, is that so? So you really do like it, hm? Well, isn't that interesting? Don't you think that's a little strange, Stahl? That you would have such a fascination you'd prefer me in this to naked?" she teased, pushing his hands down, and pinning them to the bed. "I think we can make that work. After all, we still need to take things slow, right?"

Stahl could not bring himself to speak, looking at Cherche above him, as she pinned his hands above his head, his desire was overwhelming him completely. All he managed was a choked moan, as Cherche lowered herself onto him, the leather of her crotch smooth against his cock. He could feel the heat of her desire, though the knowledge that it was out of his reach in those pants was somehow making it all the more alluring. Cherche began to grind against him, driving the knight crazy. With how long he had waited, how hard he had struggled against his desires, it did not take long for Stahl to near his limit. 

"Cherche!" he called out, as he felt himself tense up, his cock twitching beneath Cherche's cunt, as his seed spilled out onto his bare stomach. The knight groaned, losing himself in his relief. Cherche however, let his arms up, and looked down at him expectantly.

"Well, Stahl, it seems you've had your fun. And made quite a mess in the process. But...I can't help but feel like I've only been teased," Cherche said, "If only there was some way for you to help me out, too..."

Quickly catching his breath, Stahl gasped out "Whatever you have in mind, Cherche, I'm your man!"

"Help me out of these pants, first," Cherche commanded, and Stahl began tugging at the leather he enjoyed so much, loving the feeling of it beneath his hands, even as he struggled to pull the skin-tight material off of his lover. The discovery that Cherche wore no small clothes beneath the leather was not exactly unexpected, but still thrilled Stahl. Once the pants were off, she lay back, spreading her legs. Gently, she began touching herself, looking into Stahl's eyes as she did. "Now, I would like it if you would...well...use your mouth."

Without hesitation, Stahl positioned himself below her, bringing his head between her thighs. Cherche withdrew her hand, and allowed Stahl access. He couldn't believe how wet Cherche was, something he was sure wasn't very comfortable in her leathers, and the knight buried his face in her cunt greedily. To start, he kissed around the outside, letting his lips brush against hers. But when he felt the leather of Cherche's glove at the back of his head, her fingers burying themselves in his hair, he moaned against her, and began working his tongue inside of her. The wyvern rider whimpered, desperate for more as he traced shapes within her, working to find her most sensitive spots. "Stahl..." she moaned, "more...please..."

And as Stahl felt her legs tensing up on each side of him, felt her twitch as his tongue delved deeper and deeper, and felt her hand clench at the back of his head, he knew she could not last much longer. With a needy moan, he worked his way as deep as he could, exploring her eagerly. And then she was there, her hips bucked forward as her back arched, pushing herself against Stahl in her desperate need for climax. She cried out, loud enough that she was practically screaming, and the knight wasn't sure if he hoped people heard, or hoped they did not. 

Stahl withdrew, and sat up, watching Cherche as she caught her breath.

"Well, that was...that was pretty great," Stahl said, finally.

"Yes, it was. Plegians must be rather intense people, if this is their bedroom wear..." Cherche said, "But I'm certainly glad you liked it so much."

"Of course I did! And you seemed to enjoy yourself too," Stahl replied.

"I certainly did. I think we'll have to do something like this again, and soon," Cherche promised, running her gloved hand across Stahl's chest.


End file.
